Deities
Deities are a race of all-powerful immortal beings that hold authority in the pantheon or religion they established or belonged to. While majority of them are benevolent, and seek to better the lives of humans, some are neutral or malevolent towards humans. Many of them existed before the creation of the universe, and even had a hand in creating it. Many malevolent gods had a taste for human flesh and often fed on their sacrificial tributes to maintain their power, and will often accept tributes like virgin sacrifices or animal sacrifices. Characteristics At various points in time, or possibly simultaneously, the gods started to appear. Over time, they formed their own collective pantheons and religions amongst the humans, which attracted many followers across the Earth. These Deities were worshipped for centuries, and in some cases, millennia. Through tributes they receive more power. However, the majority of them lost at least a significant portion of their followers when the Abrahamic faiths arrived. Thus, the Deities were left without worshippers, which weakened some of them. Nowadays, most Deities are scattered across the world, underground or in disguise, either by single worshippers and minor cults. Appearance Deities often masquerade as normal humans while on Earth. A Deity's appearance depends on the Deity, but some of them have a more monstrous appearance -- Kali's true form has blue skin, fangs, and multiple pairs of arms and hands. Some deities possess animalistic features. Ganesh has the ability to turn completely into an elephant and had the head of an elephant in his true form. Still, other Deities take on shapes other than beastly or humanoid forms. Sometimes Deities have true forms that are too overwhelming for another being to conceive which leads to them being vaporized. Powers and Abilities While each Deity has their own unique powers, which varies between Deity, but they do share certain powers and attributes. Due to these variations, the following list is split into standard powers which they all have, common powers, which some have, and specific powers which are specific to the type of Deity: Standard Powers * Superhuman Strength - Deities are tremendously strong, their strength is far superior to all other beings, they can effortlessly destroy massive objects, send enemies flying with simple blows, and easily lift and throw extremely heavy objects for yards. * Superhuman Stamina '- Deities possess infinite stamina and will never tire despite what they go through. * 'Immortality '- As Deities, they are immortal beings and will live forever as they are immune to aging and disease. * 'Nigh Invulnerability '- Deities are completely invulnerable to all forms of death, they can however have their physical form destroyed, which leaves them incapacitated but they won't be killed. * '''Nigh Indestructibility '- They cannot be destroyed by any method, Earthly objects are unable to pierce their flesh, and will shatter upon contact. * 'Regeneration '- They are able to heal any damage they do manage to receive in a short period of time. Common Powers * 'Superhuman Speed '- Many Deities are able to move at incredibly fast speeds, able to travel around the world in mere seconds. * 'Superhuman Agility '- Many Deities possess incredible flexibility and reflexes, that are far superior to all other beings, and can preform incredible jumps and dodge attacks at point-blank range. * 'Superhuman Senses '- A lot of Deities have extremely acute senses, and are able to see, hear, smell, and taste things other beings cannot. * 'Telekinesis '- The ability to move objects with the power of the mind. Many Deities possess this power at an very advanced level. * [[Shapeshifting|'''Shapeshifting]]' '- A lot of Deities will often shapeshift to conceal their true forms while on Earth. * Teleportation '- Older Deities are often in possession of this power, and are able to teleport anywhere in the universe. * 'Weather Manipulation '- Quite a few Deities could control the weather, such as preventing a harsh winter, or by providing a climate well-suited for planting and harvesting. * 'Biokinesis '- The ability to control a person's body, either through harm or transfiguration. Many Deities are able to manipulate and control other being's bodies, either by healing, infecting them with diseases, manipulating internal organs, or turning them into different creatures on a very advanced level. * 'Reality Warping '- The power to change the laws of reality and to create new laws or realities entirely. The older more powerful Deities are in possession of this power. * 'Pyrokinesis '- Many Deities are able to generate and manipulate fire on highly advanced levels. * 'Telepathy '- Lots of Deities are able to read the minds of humans, and even other creatures. * '''Smiting '- Older Deities are able to effortlessly smite other beings. * 'Power Negation '- More powerful Deities are able to negate and block the powers of other beings. * 'Clairsentience '- Many Deities are able to sense another beings energies. ' Specific Powers * '''Electrokinesis '- The ability to manipulate and generate electrical energy. Deities associated with the sky and weather are in possession of this power. * Possession '- A rare power, usually possessed by death gods, some Deities require a vessel to interact physically in the mortal world. * '''Necromancy '- Some Deities associated with death or the underworld are able to conjure and control the spirits of the dead. * 'Chronokinesis '- Some Deities, like ones associated with the concept of time are able to control and manipulate the flow of time. * 'Empathy '- Some Deities are able to feel and read the emotions of others. * 'Soul Reading '- Underworld and death gods are associated with this power, and can sense if a person has a soul. * 'Chlorokinesis '- Deities associated with agriculture or nature are able to influence vegetation and plants. * 'Foresight '- Some Deities are able to see into the future. * 'Power Granting '- Older powerful Deities are able to grant humans superhuman attributes or other powers like immortality. * 'Voice Mimicry '- Few Deities are able to mimic the voice of another being, or modify their own. * 'Necrokinesis '- Death Deities are in possession of this power, being able to kill anything with the power of their minds. * 'Soul Manipulation '- Some Deities are able to carry souls on to an afterlife. * 'Photokinesis '- Deities associated with light are able to generate and manipulate light, on a very advanced level. * 'Umbrakinesis '- Deities associated with darkness can control and manipulated the dark and shadows very efficiently. * [[Invisibility|'''Invisibility]]' '- Some Deities are able to vender themselves invisible to other beings. * Conjuration '- Usually used by trickster gods, some Deities can create something out of thin air. * '''Mental Manipulation '- Some Deities are able to control a beings mind, or manipulate their memories. * 'Terrakinesis '''A power usually possessed by Deities associated with the Earth, and can create earthquakes and other geological phenomena on a very advanced level. * 'Dream Walking '- Some Deities are able to enter the minds and dreams of humans. * '''Hydrokinesis '- Deities associated with water are able to control and manipulate water at their will on a very advanced level. * 'Pathokinesis '- Some Deities are able to manipulate and influence the emotions of other beings on a very advanced scale. * 'Astral Perception '- Some Deities are able to see things that are invisible to other beings. * 'Thermokinesis '- Few Deities are able to manipulate and generate temperature. * 'Electromagnetic Interference '- Due to their extreme power levels, some Deities' presence will cause lights and electronics to malfunction and explode. '''Weaknesses * Other Deities '- Other older and more powerful Deities can harm and overpower other Deities. * '''Divine Weaponry '- Since divine weapons are made for/by or have the power of gods, those weapons can harm gods as well. '''Notable Pantheons [[Akkadian Pantheon|'Akkadian Pantheon']] [[Aztec Pantheon|'Aztec Pantheon']] [[Canaanite Pantheon|'Canaanite Pantheon']] [[Celtic Pantheon|'Celtic Pantheon']] [[Chinese Pantheon|'Chinese Pantheon']] [[Egyptian Pantheon|'Egyptian Pantheon']] [[Greek Pantheon|'Greek Pantheon']] [[Hindu Pantheon|'Hindu Pantheon']] [[Inca Pantheon|'Inca Pantheon']] [[Japanese Pantheon|'Japanese Pantheon']] [[Mayan Pantheon|'Mayan Pantheon']] [[Norse Pantheon|'Norse Pantheon']] [[Roman Pantheon|'Roman Pantheon']] [[Slavic Pantheon|'Slavic Pantheon']] [[Sumerian Pantheon|'Sumerian Pantheon']] Category:Races